Como Acalmar Seu Marido
by Solferino Doentio
Summary: E se Kurt e Blaine fossem casados e Kurt se atrasasse, como resolver essa situação.


Kurt estava olhando pra todas as pessoas na recepção. Quanto barulho. Ele já estava até acostumado. Esse era um casamento de uma atriz afinal. Atores eram sempre barulhentos quando estavam juntos. Ele era um dos padrinhos, então é claro que ele tinha que ficar, mas na verdade, ele queria ir para casa e apenas relaxar. Aquele dia foi um dia muito agitado. O casamento deveria começar às 5h 00m, mas é claro que a noiva estava atrasada. A noiva de seu irmão, Rachel era muito delicada, e gostava de detalhes. Porque no seu casamento seria diferente? Kurt não podia ficar bravo. Era o casamento dela afinal de contas. O casamento não começou até as 5h 40m. Kurt tinha vários sentimentos sobre esse casamento. Quando sua amiga Mercedes pediu para ele ir com ela, ele teve que dizer sim. Amigos. O que ele ia dizer, _não_?

Kurt sempre soube que Finn e Rachel se casariam, mas esse não era o caso. É claro que algumas pessoas não estavam felizes com esse casamento, mas Finn e Rachel estavam apaixonados. Quem era Kurt pra julgar? Pessoas não ficaram felizes quando ele e Blaine se casaram, mas ele não ligava. Carole estava furiosa, porque não gostava da nora, mas quem era ela pra arruinar o casamento do próprio filho? Ela parecia querer explodir quando a cerimônia começou. Kurt achou a maior graça.

_ "Hey, Kurt, vem aqui. A gente tem que tirar mais fotos" _  
><em> "Ok Finn, já estou indo" <em>

_Ai, mais malditas fotos_. Kurt havia se esquecido dessa parte. Ele tinha que ter lembrado. Ele e Blaine tinham se casado a 3 anos. Foi o dia mais feliz da sua vida. Ele achou que a parte fotográfica tinha sido apagada da memória. Ele fez outro sorriso enquanto toda festa rolava. Ele estava cansado e queria ir pra casa.

"_Você parece cansado querido!"  
>"É, Eu tive trabalhando muito essa semana."<br>"Aonde está o Blaine?'  
>"Ele teve que trabalhar também e não pode vir. Acredite, ele queria muito.'<em>

Kurt estava preste a dizer algo quando Rachel veio andando na direção deles. Não importa o quão chata ela fosse, estava linda como noiva.

_ "Eu só quero te agradecer por isso Kurt, esse foi o dia mais perfeito da minha vida." _  
><em> "Sem problema Rachel!" <em>

Kurt estava cansado e pronto pra ir pra casa. Ele acenou quando passou por Santanna.

_"Já vai pra casa Kurt" _  
><em> "Com certeza, to muito cansado."<em>  
><em> "Ok, dê pra Blaine minhas considerações."<em>  
><em> "Pode deixar que eu darei, tchau"<em> - Ele deu dois beijos e sua bochecha e foi embora.

Kurt estava no carro quando seu celular tocou.

_"Oi Blaine."  
>"Eu pensei que você já devia estar aqui."<br>_Legal, ele ta nesse mal humor de novo_ - "Eu estou no carro agora."  
>"Você só ta indo embora agora?"<br>"Não! Eu sai de lá a uns 15 minutos. Alguma coisa mais Mestre?"_

Blaine odiava quando Kurt o chamava assim. E Kurt sabia, mas ele não tava ligando. Se Blaine continuasse com essa atitude, iria ter troco.

"_Não fala uma merda dessas!"_  
><em>"Então para de agir assim!"<em>  
><em>"Porque demorou tanto?"<em>  
><em>"Blaine, é um casamento! Eu tive que tirar fotos na cerimônia, e na recepção."<em>  
>"Quantas malditas fotos você teve que tirar?"<br>_"Eu não sei quantas malditas fotos eu tive que tirar. Não era meu casamento!"  
>"Certo!"<em>

Quando Kurt desligou o telefone ele já estava abrindo a porta da garagem. Ele continuava um pouco bravo. Ele pegou a sacola do McDonalds e o refrigerante e entrou em casa. Blaine estava no sofá assistindo TV e bufando.

_"Você esqueceu minha comida, né?"  
>"Bem, oi pra você também e não, eu não esqueci a sua comida, mesmo que você pudesse ir até o <em>_McDonalds__ com as suas pernas!"  
>"Você já tava lá fora!"<em>

Kurt colocou a sacola na mesa e foi até o quarto. Ele queria tirar aquele terno, tomar um banho e assistir um musical qualquer. Ele teve uma semana estressante e queria relaxar.

_"CADE O KETCHUP?"  
>"Eles não colocaram nenhum na sacola?"<br>"Não era eu que devia perguntar pra você se eles colocaram?"  
>"Quer saber Blaine? Eu sei que você tá todo puto e não é por um maldito ketchup, mas já que você quer ketchup, vamos ter ketchup!"<em>

Kurt foi até a cozinha e pegou três frascos de ketchup.

_"Toma seu ketchup!"_ - Ele disse enquanto jogava os frascos em Blaine que se esquivava.

Kurt foi até o quarto. Ele tava mais que puto, mas não queria dizer algo que se arrependesse. Ele entrou no chuveiro. A água quente estava tão boa. Ele ficou debaixo chuveiro deixando a água massagear seu corpo. Ele só conseguia pensar em Blaine.

Ele odiava brigar, mas dessa vez ele sabia que estava certo. Blaine não tinha o direito de descontar assim dele. Kurt sempre dizia _'desculpa_' primeiro, mas não hoje. Ele decidiu não falar com Blaine até ele se desculpar. Ele sabia que era infantilidade, mas não ligava. Ele era teimoso. Não era assim desde o inico?

Blaine estava no sofá pensando. _Porque eu fiz isso? Eu disse coisas que eu não queria. Talvez por ciúmes. Eu sei que eu estou com ciúmes da família dele. O quão patético isso soa agora? É claro que ele tinha que tirar as fotos do casamento. Eu estava estressado e queria que ele viesse pra casa e ficasse comigo. Porque eu apenas não disse isso? _Blaine roeu sua unha. _Merda! Eu tenho que fazer isso direito. O Kurt não merece isso. Ele não quis estar atrasado e quem sou eu pra dizer pra ele que horas estar em casa? Eu não sem porque eu to com ciúmes. Eu sei que ele me ama. Cara, esse estresse realmente ta tomando conta de mim e não é certo descontar no Kurt._

Kurt estava na cama quando Blaine entrou. Ele olhou pra cama e encarou Kurt. Kurt o encarou de volta. Nenhum deles disse uma palavra. Blaine começou a tirar suas roupas e entrar no chuveiro. Kurt suspirou forte. _Nossa, ele é muito gostoso. __Eu ainda estou bravo!_Ele lutou contra a urgência de lamber seus lábios enquanto olhava a bunda de Blaine

Blaine se secava na porta do banheiro. _Não olha, não olha!_ Ele olhou do mesmo jeito. _Merda, porque eu olhei? Eu o quero tanto, mas eu não vou pedir! Ele me deve uma desculpa. Eu não vou falar com ele enquanto ele não se desculpar_. Blaine passou desodorante e deitou na cama. Kurt virou para o outro lado pra não olhar pro maravilhoso corpo de Blaine nu. Ele lambeu seus lábios mais uma vez. _Ainda bravo, ainda bravo!._ Blaine olhou para a nuca de Kurt. Ele queria deixar uma marca lá. Kurt adorava isso

_Eu me pergunto se ele sabe o quanto eu o amo. Eu disse algumas das mais estúpidas coisas e ele me ama do mesmo jeito. Eu realmente preciso pensar antes de falar. Eu preciso parar de escutar a voz que diz que eu não sou bom o suficiente pra ele, que eu não mereço ele. A gente ta junto a 8 anos, e casados 3 desses 8. Eu sei que ele me ama._ Blaine o virou e olhou pra ele. Kurt olhou de volta sem dizer uma palavra. Blaine o beijou na bochecha. Kurt pareceu não se importar. _Você vai ter que fazer muito melhor que isso. Eu não vou ser sua prostituta hoje camarada. _Blaine beijou sua bochecha de novo e vagarosamente fazendo um caminho até o pescoço de kurt_. Ai merda! É tão bom. Eu não vou desistir!_ Blaine sugou seu pescoço devagar, deixando sua mão deslizar pela barriga de Kurt. Kurt queria gemer, mas não ia dar a Blaine essa satisfação.

Ele não podia deixar Blaine saber o quando inacreditavelmente bem ele se sentia. Blaine se moveu um pouco mais pra baixo e distribuiu beijos em seu peito. _Ainda bravo!_ O corpo dele dizia outra coisa. Ele estava ficando duro, e ele estava mais bravo ainda com seu corpo por estar traindo o próprio dono. Blaine mordeu de leve seu mamilo direito. Ele passava a língua, sugava e acariciava lentamente. _MERDA!_ Kurt fechou seus olhos e engoliu um gemido. Ele não ia deixar Blaine saber o quanto ele o queria._ Resista a ele caralho!_Blaine lambeu seu mamilo mais um pouco e desceu pela sua barriga. Kurt arqueou as costas quando Blaine o lambeu. Seu corpo o estava traindo de novo. Blaine passava sua língua no abdômen de Kurt. Kurt colocou uma mão sobre a sua boca, assim ele não iria fazer nenhum som. Ele estava determinado a não falar até Blaine desculpar-se. Blaine passou a língua pelo membro de Kurt.

_"Aaah, hmmm"_

_Porra! _Kurt estava irritado com ele mesmo por ter feito esse barulho. Blaine passou a língua por toda extensão de Kurt, lambendo a cabeça primeiro. _Jesus, me dá um sinaaaal! _Pierre colocou um travesseiro na cara e mordeu forte. Blaine sorriu. _Ele quer tanto gritar.._. Blaine circulava a língua pela cabeça enquanto punhetava a base. Ele sugava forte. Kurt estremeceu e sua respiração ficou irregular. Seu corpo tremia em incrível desejo. _Oh, oh, oohhh._ Kurt não queria se mexer, mas ele não podia evitar, ele começou a movimentar seu membro dentro da boca de Blaine._ Chupa, isso, chupa, chupa!_A perna de Kurt estava tremendo e ele não pode evitar. Ele viu jatos de porra escorrendo pelos cantos da boca de Blaine.

"Hmmmm"

Blaine se limpou. _Porque ele tem que ser tão bom em boquetes_? Ele estava tentando se recuperar quando Blaine se deitou ficando entre suas pernas. Kurt não resistiu. Ele queria Blaine dentro dele tanto._ Agora, já! _Blaine deve ter lido sua mente porque ele lentamente entrou em Kurt.

_"Ah meu Deus Blaine"_- Kurt mordeu os lábios

_Ah, ah, tão bom!_ Kurt apertou os olhos enquanto Blaine entrava nele. Kurt abriu os olhos devagar. Tudo que via era Blaine. Seu cabelo, seu suor, seu olhos, seu tudo. Isso era tão bom. Blaine não se moveu, ele queria deixar Kurt preparado para deixar mais gostoso. Pierre queria que Christian o fodesse e estava prestes a desistir e dizer algo quando Blaine desceu um pouco e o beijou. Kurt gemeu enquanto Blaine deslizava sua língua pra dentro de sua boca. O beijo foi doce e cheio de paixão. Kurt se abraçou passando as mãos nas costas de Blaine. Blaine chupava os lábios de Kurt e voltava a colocar a sua língua junto da dele._ Hmm... _Kurt deve ter esquecido sua raiva, porque ele beijou Blaine com tanta urgência. Blaine se desgrudou do beijo buscando por ar e começou a se movimentar.

_"Vem bebe!"_ - Blaine disse com entusiasmo enquanto se movia dentro de Kurt.

Kurt não conseguia falar. Seu corpo pedia por mais, enquanto tudo se alargava e queimava. Ele começou a ficar duro de novo enquanto Blaine se movimentava um pouco mais. O membro de Blaine entrava e saia de Kurt enquanto ele gemia como se estivesse no paraíso. Ele fechou seus olhos um pouco mais enquanto Blaine o "amava". Blaine se movia forte e rápido. As pele batiam uma contra a outra._ Mais forte...Rápido...Mais...Ah!_

_"Huh!" _

Kurt começou a estremecer mais uma vez naquela noite. Ele sentiu suas pernas úmidas e quentes, seu estomago e peito também. Blaine descansava a cabeça em seu peito enquanto se recuperava. Ele suspirou enquanto lentamente saia de Kurt. Kurt virou para o seu lado se recuperando também. Blaine pegou o lençol e cobriu os dois. Ele beijou entre os ombros de Kurt. Kurt pegou sua mão direita, e envolveu sua cintura.

Blaine se desculpou.

Kurt aceitou.


End file.
